The Day of Hearts and Roses
by AnneLaurant
Summary: Caleb did get a gift for Aldarn that Yule, but the problem was, they thought a little too similarly, and the bigger problem was, how was Caleb supposed to give such a late gift? Sequel to Yule's Eve.


The long-awaited part two to Yule's Eve is here!

* * *

Caleb hated, hated, hated to admit it.

He did have a gift for Aldarn that Yule. It just so happened that, well.

Sigh.

Heatherfield grew colder, but next to the warm fireplace in Villa Rudolph and coupled with Kandrakar's magical barrier, he and the others stayed alive.

Said others included Aldarn, former Lord Cedric, and the warrior Orube.

Winter was on its second half already, but Caleb hadn't given the Yule gift. This was already bad luck, wasn't it? A gift like this was, in terms of food, spoiled already.

"I guess if you put it that way…" so Orube agreed.

Caleb watched her as they copied the screen yoga lady's instructions. Man, she was really flexible like a feline. "He got me a scarf. I also got him a scarf. How redundant is that?"

"I don't know. That never happened to Cedric and I."

"Yeah. He's a creative guy, I guess. And I'm not."

"How about Aldarn?"

Caleb stretched his legs and sighed. "…dear Freia. I think we thought the same because… being childhood friends and all. He's just wonderful, and we have similar thoughts all the time and that's really… cool? Yeah! Cool!"

Orube giggled.

Yeah. Cool. Caleb had been with Aldarn since childhood, though it took them long to sort out their own feelings for each other.

And it's taking way too long for Caleb to sort this thing out. He thought of hand-knitting a scarf and he got Hay Lin and Cornelia to help him do it, and it did feel snug and comfortable, and it was regal in gold and purple and it would look handsome on Aldarn…

Except the timing! And the mad coincidence! The mad coincidence that Aldarn got him a scarf for Yule too!

"There has to be some way I could still give this gift without making it awkward!" Caleb contorted his body the way the yoga lady did - or at least, he thought he copied her perfectly. "I need some timing that isn't too close to next year, but wouldn't cross over into the hot summer!"

"Oh. What about Valentine's?"

"Hm?"

Caleb only heard of that a few times before. The guardians would gush over it and discuss their plans and whatnot in high-pitched voices. Oh, yeah. The event was supposedly fast-approaching. And then…? Something about flowers?

Uh. What about it now?

"Valentine's, Caleb. Valentine's. The day of lovers. Hearts and roses abound. And gifts."

And Orube gushed on and on about Lord Cedric. Oh dear. Caleb shook his head as he heard the many things he'd already heard. The many gifts, the many kind deeds, the many warm words.

"I'm guessing you have plans with him?"

"Yes!"

"So, what about Valentine's? What's the deal?"

"It's an Earthling custom that celebrates lovers!"

Oh.

That would be a good day to give the scarf!

"Great! When is it?"

"The fourteenth of February!"

Huh. That's weird. That sounds like that date was awfully close enough.

After their yoga session, Caleb sat on a chair and took the paper calendar in his hands. According to what Orube marked, it was already February the 2nd.

That couldn't be right. That would mean the 14th was way too close, right? Way too close! He only had 12 days to prepare!

He took way too long in the shower that day, and the former Lord Cedric yelling at him was proof of that. Caleb sauntered back into the room he and Aldarn shared, wondering what to do. Lying was not an option - "Hey I made you this as thanks for the scarf you gave me back in Yule!" - as that would leave out the part wherein he really did think Aldarn could use a scarf in a weather like this.

Face down on the pillow, Caleb groaned.

The day went by, and Caleb kept up with his charade. He appreciated that Orube kept quiet about his little secret, but he hated lying to Aldarn like this.

Caleb sat next to his beloved and shared jokes, food, and thoughts with Aldarn. Dinner sped away; bedtime dawned and Caleb tucked himself into Aldarn's arms.

Caleb needed a plan.

The next morning, he was due to work at the Silver Dragon. After that, he would consult the Earthling's local box of almost infinite information for ideas.

And the afternoon the day after that, he would work on bringing those ideas to life.

Sounds about right.

The day arrived, and once he'd kissed Aldarn see you later, love you, Caleb marched down to the Silver Dragon to complete his shift. He listened to the customers talk on and on about the upcoming holiday - or working holiday. Many of them seemed to have similar problems like he did.

Caleb couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"I don't have enough money to take her out to movies until the 15th." Movies, huh? Well, it's been a little long since he and Aldarn sat down to watch a movie. Caleb wondered if something was playing in the theaters.

"I thought of roses, but I remembered he was allergic to flowers." Flowers? How would that look like?! Caleb rushed to the kitchen and slapped his face a few times. No. That was an obscene gesture coming from an alraune - well, okay, he was an alraune hybrid, but an alraune nonetheless.

"I hope they read this letter…" Letters? Hmm, no. The thought of letters gave Caleb a shudder. All he remembered are political or military agenda when it came to letters - that was why he chose to be on a temporary long leave from work with Aldarn! …kudoes to Alborn and Miriadel for volunteering as substitutes for the meantime.

Yes. Maybe they could go to the theater. But, Caleb assumed, how would he whisper sweet words to Aldarn? How would Aldarn hear of… of the story of the scarves?

Caleb buried his face into his green scarf.

Come break time, Caleb found himself staring into the distance. He lazily stirred his pork noodle stew. What kind of gift could he give? What kind of activity could they do?

"Why the long face, Caleb?" Fang, Silver Dragon's chef, asked. "What's wrong? Something up with you and your beau?"

"N-no, not at all!" Caleb shook his head. "I… I just can't think of anything good for Valentine's."

"Hm. As a chef, I'd say you can surprise him with a romantic dinner!"

…why not?

"But you know him better than me. I'd like to think he'd want something a little more personal. Those DIY paper crafts, like the ones Hay Lin makes."

Caleb nodded. "I think so too." He smiled. "Thanks, Fang."

"Dom't mention it, kid."

The DIY gift was already taken care of, courtesy of the Yuletide Gift Mishap. Now, what about the dinner?

Many romance movies depicted the characters having dinner by the candlelight. Caleb frowned. That was their norm in Meridian. What then counted as a romantic dinner? Nothing with roses, of course. Rocks? Did Aldarn consider pebbles lovely?

A visit to the local mall after his shift gave Caleb an insight. He arrived to a section of the big shopping area filled with scented candles. He could tell from a distance that some of these candles invited love and lust… he only needed the love part, thanks. Scented candles… no, scented oil… and pebbles.

Now that sounded like something Freia would bless down them. Caleb flushed as he grabbed some oils from another store. He'll personally find some pebbles another time, probably tomorrow.

Now where would the romantic dinner take place? Caleb wondered as he sat down their regular dinner table, right there in Villa Rudolph. He could probably borrow the house for a bit…

No, no. He couldn't impose his own plans on Orube and her own plans.

But what about Ye Olde Bookshop? Yeah, right. Cedric wouldn't let anyone into his living quarters so easily.

Actually, why did these two… two… Why did Cedric and Orube own two houses when they could only live in one?

"Something wrong, Caleb?"

Caleb shook his head and smiled at Aldarn. "It's nothing big. I was just wondering on… on a few things."

"Like?"

"Numbers of houses."

"…carry on."

Dinner sped by, and bedtime came. As Caleb stared at Aldarn's chest, he concluded he either needed to convince Cedric to celebrate Valentine's with Orube in Ye Olde… or to let them borrow his backyard. Option 2 sounded a little more humble, considering how Villa Rudolph was so huge.

The morning came and it was only 10 days until the promised date. Caleb needed perfect timing to ask the grumpy naga of an ex-Lord of the Meridian Court, and that meant skipping a shift in the Silver Dragon.

Nonetheless, Caleb offered his services in Ye Olde for the day, earning confused staring from Cedric.

"I don't know what you're planning," said the ex-Lord, "But I'd like to think you're doing this in exchange for something."

"Not really." Caleb shook his head. "I just needed to ask you something."

"And that would be?"

"…can I borrow your backyard for the… Day of Hearts and Roses?"

"…what?"

"The… The Lover's Day. Whatever it was."

"Valentine's."

"Yes."

"…what for?"

Caleb watched Cedric's face scrunch up like usual. The naga didn't like the idea, of course.

"…I swear by my warrior heart, this will only happen once." Caleb challenged him with a cocky grin. "Next year, I'll be able to prepare better. And, maybe even repay the favor."

The shapeshifter nodded and pursed his lips in thought. "…alright." Yes! "But you need to start repaying the favor by working for me a little more regularly." Hey what?!

"That's unfair!"

But Cedric was adamant. "You don't do chores in the house, either, Mr. Rebel Leader. You just freeload and work to get your own money to buy your own food, but I'm still the one paying the bills. Better start paying your rent, boy."

The naga hissed, and Caleb weighed his options.

"…fine. I'll only help you out for… three months."

"Make it six and we'll have a deal."

"Sure." But Caleb planned to tell Orube about it, and it'll be down to the original three.

The next thing was the dinner arrangement, and that got Caleb meeting up with the girls after school.

"You know what?" said Cornelia, "I'll let you borrow Fred for the day. You guys deserve it."

"That's so gourmet!" Irma exclaimed. Caleb knows that word meant something like 'expensive' or 'exquisite', but he's not so sure about the context.

"We'll take care of the bill, don't worry. Besides, we got Fred for Orube and her friends from college last time. What makes it different now?"

"…because we're serving not one but two aliens?"

Will elbowed Irma and added, "Anyway, how else can we help? Did you already get him a gift?"

Caleb flinched. These were the people who helped him get the gift for Yule that he failed to give. "Y-yes. Already good."

"I just remembered, Caleb!" Hay Lin whispered to his ear - and boy, that did not do him any good. "Why don't I see Aldarn using the scarf you made him? Did something go wrong?"

And there Caleb was, cornered, and that was how he finally fell to his knees and confessed, in the middle of a public park, that he had failed his very, very important mission last Yuletide. "I didn't get to give it, because he gave me a scarf too!" Something along those lines, along with gross sobbing and barrelfuls of shame. He passed his scarf - Aldarn's Yule gift for him - to the girls, demanding they look at it and feel if for themselves. How would his personal craftsmanship ever match up to something that was so beautiful and so durable?

Caleb appreciated that Taranee gave him a few pats to the back, but that did not change the fact that he let the gift rot.

"Hey, listen!" Cornelia took him by the collar and glared at him. "You're not this much of a wimp as a rebel leader!"

"Well, I'm not being a rebel leader right now; I'm just being a lover!"

"Tell the lover inside you to listen to the rebel leader! He's strong, he's confident, and he picks himself up after every mistake and mishap. Don't let this turn you into a horrible lazy slump of a man. Show Aldarn you love him and you care for him, you fool!"

Cornelia, once again, saved the day. Caleb hardened his face and gave her a salute. "Yes, Ma'am!"

As he worked out a menu with the girls, they took him back shopping to find fake candles to go with the scented oils. Lamps in the shape of candles, he was told. Caleb grabbed the simpler-looking ones - Cornelia said that he could save being a little more specific next time when he had more control and more time over the preparation.

As expected of the Guardian of Earth. Caleb didn't know what to do without her grounding him like this. They were really so, so much better as friends and he felt relief remembering the effort he placed in mending their relationship.

Alright.

As the day closed and Aldarn's embrace on him tightened, Caleb only had one last thing to prepare for: the speech.

The new day welcomed him to another routinely shift at the Silver Dragon, where he mostly mumbled parts of his speech in practice. It affected his performance, and under the assumption Caleb was suffering from the weather, Chen Lin recommended he go home for the day.

But Aldarn did not have a shift at the Olsen's. That meant he was at home.

Sweat filled Caleb's palms and feet, and it felt even colder than before.

"You're home early." Aldarn greeted him with such a sweet smile. "Are you all right?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah. Never been better."

"Sounds like you're not feeling all right."

Aldarn pulled him in and set him up by the fireplace, adding as many blankets as possible. Caleb chuckled. He enjoyed being treated like this.

…except he hadn't done his share of loving. His guilt over the ungifted scarf reminded him that he was an idiot.

"Really, Caleb, what's wrong?" so Aldarn asked again, and Caleb turned his head.

"It'll pass. It's nothing big."

"Hey. I knew you since you came running out of your house, holding a broken hugong egg, and crying how you killed an important baby."

Caleb flushed. "That was very long ago!" And it was very embarrassing.

"My point is, Caleb–" Aldarn took Caleb's face and glared. "–You're hiding something from me, and you're way too obvious."

And Aldarn felt along his vitals, checking for some sort of illness, for sure. Caleb ground his teeth - he really didn't have a better excuse.

Well, Caleb had been practicing his speech anyway. He might as well spoil the surprise, come clean, and be done with the matter. If something bad would happen, that only meant he deserved it.

"I…" Caleb gulped. "I made you a scarf."

Aldarn's eyes widened, and his voice lowered to a whisper. "Where? Can I see?" He couldn't hide his excitement either.

"It's still with me, aaaand, admittedly, Aldarn. Ahem." Caleb cleared his throat. "I made it for you. For… Yule."

Aldarn half-frowned. "Well, why didn't you give it to me on Yule?"

"I thought it… paled to the scarf you gave me. The handiwork of your gift to me is just… way better."

"Oh Caleb! You don't get to decide whether I like your gift or not."

Aldarn placed a long, noisy kiss on Caleb's lips, and if he was a full alraune, Caleb was sure he'd have shriveled up and never bloom again in shame.

"You're an idiot."

Caleb unearthed his arms from underneath the blankets. "And you're perfect."

"So where's my scarf?"

At the prompt of his lover, Caleb lead Aldarn back into their room and revealed a box kept underneath the left side of the bed. Aldarn immediately snatched it and opened it. He gasped as he inspected the handmade scarf - Caleb would've gasped too, because the colors were perfect on his beloved Aldarn.

"Sorry; it's a little… crude."

"It's beautiful. And you made this for me. By hand."

"I did. That's what I did."

"You're amazing."

They shared another kiss, and another, and another, and the bed creaked…

"Uh, wait, Aldarn."

"Yes?" Aldarn lifted himself from Caleb.

"Are you free on the… the…" Caleb pointed his finger in the air. "The fourteenth?"

"…yes. Dr. Olsen said he wanted to spend time with the family, so I'm free on the fourteenth."

"Alright." Caleb grabbed the purple and gold scarf, wrapped it around Aldarn's neck, and used it to pull Aldarn's lips towards his once more. "Be sure you're free the whole night. I prepared something for you."

"I'm looking forward, partner."

They laughed together. Thank Freia; Aldarn received it well.

(Needless to say, Caleb's romantic dinner was, indeed, very romantic. Aldarn swore to return the favor next time, all while whispering into Caleb's ear and making springing gestures that Caleb hoped wasn't–

Oh.

Oh dear.

Spring was coming.)


End file.
